Yes Sir
by Invader Kari
Summary: The Tallest send someone to keep Zim from wondering if his mission is a fake. Reviews would be great.
1. Zinara

Yes Sir  
  
Chapter 1  
Zinara  
  
  
Zim had been on Earth for four years now. He was beginning to think he would never conquer the filthy planet, but the Tallest said he would, and the Tallest were honorable Irkens, or so he thought.  
  
Over the years, Zim had grown taller, about seven or eight inches, but the humans still left him behind. Dib, his enemy, stood five feet six inches, and Zim barely made it at the five foot mark. Never the less, for an Irken, that was tall.  
  
One day, Zim sat at the kitchen table drawing out plans, he hoped to use someday to conquer Earth. The ground then began to shake, "Earthquake!" Zim shouted, ducking under the table.  
  
"No earthquake," said a voice from behind. Zim turned around and saw an Irken female standing behind him. She had magenta colored eyes, and her antennas curled in a beautiful fashion, "It was my ship landing."  
  
"Who are you?!" Zim demanded.  
  
"I am Zinara, Invader Zinara. The tallest have sent me to er, um, assist you with the mission." She studied Zim for a while, who stood in his human disguise, "Well, I guess I could disguise myself as your sister..." She pulled out a small device, pushed a few buttons, and there was a flash of light, and she then stood in a human girl disguise. She had long black hair, tied loosely with a red rubberband. Zinara had eyes similar to Zim's, but had medium tanned skin, and wore a less uniformed outfit. A red, spaghetti strap shirt, black pants, and of course boots. She spun around, modeling her new look, "Well?"  
  
"Nice," Zim replied, "We must enroll you in skool."  
  
"Skool?"  
  
"It's kind of a training center."  
  
"Aw, I see. Yes sir."  
  
Zim smiled, he liked being treated with respect, "GIR!" he called.  
  
The robot came dancing in, "Yes master?" he squealed.  
  
"GIR, this is Zinara, she--" he stopped and looked at GIR, who was not paying any attention, "GIR!" Zim screamed, the robot still paid no attention.  
  
Zinara approached GIR, a bonked him on the head, "GIR, your master is talking to you. Pay attention."  
  
"Thank you Zinara. GIR, this is Zinara, she will be helping us with the mission."  
  
"Okee-dokee! Can I leave now?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead," said Zim, and with that the robot blasted out of the room.  
  
"Sir," began Zinara, " where shall I stay?"  
  
"I will ask the computer to clear out one of the equipment rooms and decorate it to your liking."  
  
"That is very kind of you, thank you sir." Zinara looked at Zim. She felt sorry for him, and wished she could say why she was really there. See, the Tallest suspected that Zim was growing suspicious, and starting to find out the truth... So they sent Zinara, to pretend to be his aid, so it would seem that the Tallest were almost ready to impend doom on Earth, but the truth was... he never would.  
  
  
Zinara stared at the walls of her new room. She had a computer, underground transporter, television that could also be used to contact the Tallest, a desk, and of course bed. Zinara walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Well, how do you like it?" asked Zim.  
  
"It's very nice, thank you Zim."  
  
"No trouble," he said taking a seat beside her, "I think I should begin teaching you the basics about Earth..." Zim explained the whole skool system, weather, seasons, money, food, and Dib.  
  
"He doesn't sound very kind," commented Zinara after hearing a few stories about Dib.  
  
"Yes, I hate that little worm-monkey!"  
  
Zinara yawned, "Oh, what time is it?"  
  
"10:02, you sleepy already? Well, you did have that long trip..." said Zim. Zinara nodded. Zim rose from the bed, "Well, good night."  
  
"Good night." 


	2. Skool

Yes Sir  
  
Chapter 2  
Skool  
  
  
Zinara entered the office. A lady with brown short curly hair sat at a desk, "Hello, you must be the new student," she said. Zinara nodded. "Well, I need you to fill out a few papers..." the lady said, handing Zinara some paperwork.   
  
Zinara filled out her name, address, phone number, etc. For age she put 16, Zim had told her to do this, so it would look like she was Zim's younger sister by one year. Next she came across a paper labeled "Electives" she looked at it puzzled, "What's this?" asked Zinara.  
  
"There, you put down what extra activity you would like," she said handing Zinara a list of electives, "You may pick two."  
  
Zinara looked over the list, "Choir? That's singing, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want that."  
  
"And what else?"  
  
"Drama! Heh heh, it sounds dramatic!"  
  
The lady laughed, "OK then, choir and drama. I see you like to entertain... Let me type up your schedule, get your locker number, and you may leave to your first period class."  
  
  
Zinara entered her first period class. All the eyes in the classroom fell upon her. The teacher, Mr. Keller walked up to her, "You must be Zinara. Please, take a seat."  
  
Zinara walked to a seat located at the back of the room, one by one, the eyes of the other students left her, but she felt scared and out of place.  
  
"Class," Mr. Keller began, "Please open your text books."  
  
Zinara turned to the boy who sat next to her, he sighed. Not knowing that this boy was Zim's enemy she said, "Do you not like drama?"  
  
"I joined it to help with technical stuff, you know the microphones and lights, not acting," said Dib, not knowing she was an alien.  
  
The teacher ordered them to read Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven", "It's very tricky to read aloud," said Mr. Keller, "It will help you pronounce words more clearly. Find a partner and take turns reading verses."  
  
Zinara turned to Dib, "Would you like to be my partner?"  
  
"You wanna be my partner-- I mean... yeah, OK."  
  
" I'll start," said Zinara, "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-- While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. '"Tis some visitor,"' I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-- Only this and nothing more." OK, your turn."  
  
" Wow, you're good," said Dib. He cleared his throat, "Ah, distinctly I re--"  
  
"No, no," interrupted Zinara, "The 'Ah" should have more feeling to it! Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December. Try again."  
  
"OK... AH, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December."  
  
"Better... continue."   
  
The two of them said the poem, Zinara stopping Dib every here and there, giving him tips. " And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted-- nevermore!" the two of them finished in unison.  
  
"That was good!" said Zinara.  
  
"I must admit, it was pretty fun."  
  
The bell rang, "Well see you later!" exclaimed Zinara fleeing the classroom.  
  
"Bye!" Dib called after her. "Hey wait what's--" it was too late, she was gone, "your name..." he finished quietly to himself.  
  
  
Zinara took a seat at the lunch tables next to Zim. "So how's skool so far?" asked Zim.  
  
"OK... I made friends with a human." Zim shot her a look of anger, "What, is that bad?"  
  
Zim swallowed his anger, "Zinara," he began as calmly as he could, "Humans are nothing but filthy, idiotic, stink-beasts, you don't need one for a friend."   
  
Zinara frowned, "Yes sir." She made a face which made Zim pity her.  
  
"OK.... fine! One friend. ONE."  
  
"Oh, thank you Zim!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Who is this human friend?"  
  
"Actually I didn't catch his name, I-- Oh, there he is!" Zinara began waving her arms, signaling Dib to come over.  
  
"Who? Where?" Zim asked.  
  
"Right here. Coming this way, sir."  
  
Dib reached Zinara and Zim, but had not noticed Zim. Zinara smiled, "This is my um, brother, " she said signaling to Zim.  
  
Zim and Dib froze, each one of them not believing Zinara. "No!" said Zim, "Not THIS human!"  
  
"Your... brother?" Dib said shocked.  
  
"What's wrong Zim?" asked Zinara.  
  
"This is Dib!" exclaimed Zim.  
  
"But... it couldn't be! He... he seemed so nice!" Zinara said shaking her head, not wanting to believe Zim.  
  
"Your brother!?" Dib said again, he still couldn't believe it,  
  
"Zinara, I forbid you to speak to this stink-human!" Zim ordered.  
  
"Zim..."  
  
"I forbid you!"  
  
"... Yes sir." 


	3. Is This Love?

Yes Sir  
  
Chapter 3  
Is This Love?  
  
  
Later that day, Zinara contacted the Tallest, "Greetings, my Tallest."  
  
"Aw, Zinara," began Tallest Red, "I see you made it to Earth."  
  
"Yes sirs, I have."  
  
"Zim... does he believe you?" Tallest Purple asked.  
  
"Yes my Tallest."  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
"My Tallest, how long do I have to stay here on Earth?"  
  
The Tallest laughed, "Oh, Zinara!" chuckled Red, "You're going to be on Earth for as long as Zim is there! Possibly forever!"  
  
"But my Tallest, you had said--"  
  
"Sorry Zinara, but we... we have another call!" and with those last words said by Purple, the screen went black.  
  
Zinara began to cry, "I may never see Irk again!" she sobbed, "I will never become a great Irken soldier! I will never fall in love! There are only humans here, who I am forbidden to talk to!" She sat down on her bed, "But..." she sniffed, "... there is Zim."  
  
  
Zim studied video footage he took of the humans. On one of the screens was Dib. He turned off the screens, "That Dib-worm probably hypnotized Zinara into liking him! There is no possible way anyone could like him! That Zinara, if she wasn't the first Irken female I had seen in years... I would never be able to put up with her! But she is very polite, and kind, and obedient.... and beautiful. And I do need someone to communicate with besides GIR. I wonder if she likes me... Oh, before I ponder about such things... I must find out if I like her..." Zim paced back and forth, "Oh, I am so confused! And I do not like being confused! It is not fun!" he said pounding his fist upon the control board. "Something is telling me 'Oh amazing Zim, you and Zinara are meant for each other!', yet another voice says, 'Amazing Zim, you should just be friends!' Ugh! The madness!"  
  
"Zim, sir?" Zinara said entering the room.  
  
"Yes, what is it Zinara?" he studied Zinara for a bit, "Zinara... have you... have you been crying?"  
  
"Oh, it is nothing. I am just a little homesick, that's all."  
  
"Oh, OK. So what was it you wanted to say?"  
  
"Zim, I was wondering if I could help you with anything... After all that is why I was sent here."  
  
"Well, you can file those, " Zim said pointing to a stack of papers, "Alphabetical order."  
  
"Yes sir." She walked to the stack and picked up a paper, and read it over, "What is this?"  
  
"Just observations."  
  
Zinara placed the paper down, but it slid off and fell to the ground, "Oops." She bent down to pick it up.  
  
"No, it's OK, I'll get it." Zim said also kneeling to retrieve the paper.   
  
The two of them reached for it, and their hands touched, Zim's resting upon Zinara's. They stared in each other's eyes for several moments, then Zim quickly pulled his hand away, "Uh, sorry."  
  
"It's OK." Zinara said. She picked up the paper and returned it to the stack, "Um, if you don't mind, I think I'll separate these in m room." She said carrying the stack to the elevator.  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Yea, bye." 


	4. Getting To Know You

Yes Sir  
  
Chapter 4  
Getting To Know You  
  
  
Zinara sat on her bed, staring at nothing in particular, just lost in thought. She had finished the filing, she was told to do, and she had free time. "OK, think..." she began, "What are your feelings, Zinara?" she asked herself, "Love? Could it be?" she walked over to the computer mounted against the wall, "Computer? What do you think?"  
  
"I believe you two would make a beautiful couple," said a female computer's voice.  
  
"But computer... I meant, do you believe this could be love?"  
  
"Well, what I've heard from stories is that love is a feeling never felt before. Often, confusing at first, but love is like a flower, and it takes a while to bloom."  
  
Zinara sighed, "Oh, I am very confused... I hope it makes sense soon."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Zim."  
  
"I don't know computer, I don't want to look like a fool."  
  
"Zinara, if this is love that is meant to be, then it will work out."  
  
"I guess you are right," Zinara took a deep breath and headed to the door. She walked down the hall, and reached for the door knob to Zim's room, she took another deep breath, then walked into the room. "Sir?"  
  
"Zinara, what is it?"  
  
"Zim, I need to talk to you." She took another deep breath, "Zim, lately I've been, uh, feeling something I've never felt before... I... I'm not really sure what it is, but it could be, uh... love." Her green skin was now bright pink, and her antennas slumped down as if she were scared.  
  
"Uh... Zinara... I, uh... I'm also not sure, but... I think, I'm in love with you too," he said quietly. The two of them looked at each other, but were so lost in each other's faces, they had no idea they were doing so. Before they knew it, they found their lips touching, and their tongues locking.   
  
They pulled away from each other, "Sir, we should take this one step at a time."  
  
"Agreed. Let's go to bed, and tomorrow... I dunno, get to know each other more."  
  
Zinara smiled, "Good night Zim."  
  
"Good night," he turned to return to his computer work he had been doing. Zinara ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then left. Zim gently touched the spot on his cheek, "Love."  
  
  
Zinara was completely lost in thought during her classes the next day. During drama class, they were ordered to get together with yesterday's partner and try to create a short skit. "Uh, Zinara?" Dib began, "I think we're supposed to--" he looked at her, and noticed her dreaming, odd, lovey-dovey expression, "What's up with you?"  
  
"What? Did you say something? .... oh, right! Skool work, gotta get on that!"  
  
"Are you OK?" he looked her over again, "You seem... out of it."  
  
Zinara sighed, "Dib, I am not supposed to talk to you..."  
  
"Oh come on, Zim's not here."  
  
"I guess... Dib, I'm in love."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Zim."  
  
"I thought he was your brother."  
  
"No, that's just what we say when in public. Oh, Dib! This feeling is unbelievable! I'm love with the greatest Irken ever! Zim."  
  
"Oh.... why?"  
  
"Dib!"  
  
"Well... yeah, why? I mean... how?"  
  
"You know, I've realized... you two are very much alike." Dib looked at her as if saying, "What the hell, are you insane?" Zinara smiled, "It's true... you're like twins." Dib still had that look, "Just forget it, and let's get to work..."  
  
  
Once again, Zim and Zinara sat together during lunch. They chatted, and got to get to know each other more, "Your dream was to be the greatest Irken soldier too?" Zim exclaimed.   
  
Zinara nodded, "That or become a singer."  
  
"Singer? You enjoy singing?"  
  
"Yes, I love to!"  
  
"Sing for me."  
  
"Zim, I would love to, but so many people are here... I promise I will later."  
  
"OK, fine," Zim pouted. 


	5. A Gift

Yes Sir  
  
Chapter 5  
A Gift  
  
  
Zim slipped off his black gloves, and removed his boots. It had been a long day of hard work, and he was looking forward to the night's rest. He continued undressing, and removed his long shirt and now all he wore was an under shirt, and pants. He tiredly dragged himself to his bed, and climbed under the covers; there was a knock at the door. "Sir?" said Zinara as she peeked in, "Are you still awake?"  
  
"Yes, I am Zinara," he yawned, "Come in."  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but I could not wait until the morning..." she said walking in, wearing a long red night gown that brushed against the floor. " I found this in an old pair of pants, of mine," she held out a small, hard, gray-blue sphere, the size of a penny, and placed it in Zim's hands, "I want you to have it."  
  
Zim looked at it puzzled, "What is it?" He sat up, and held it towards the light.  
  
"Remember back in the year of 3046? ... You probably don't, we were very young at that age... But that was the year the first Irken soldiers conquered our first planet. My grandfather was a soldier, and he told me that was his lucky gem. He said it helped him become a great soldier. He said it would help me... but I want it to help you."  
  
"But Zinara... I could not except this."  
  
"No Zim! Take it! You see, my grandfather wanted to give this to his son, my father, but my father also fought in the battle, but unlike my grandfather... never survived. So then my grandfather wished to give it to his grandson, but he had none. All there was, was my sister and me. He would love for you to have it! I know he would think of you as his own... as family."  
  
Zim was speechless. No one had ever considered him as family before. He never even had a family. He was a big science experiment. He was not developed in an Irken female's belly... he was simply grown. The Tallest had made this home-grown-baby project in order to increase population, so they could have a large amount of Irken soldiers. ".... Thank you Zinara."  
  
"You're welcome," she smiled. "Take good care of it, OK?"  
  
"Of course." He sat the small rock on the table next to his bed. Zinara turned to leave, "Wait!" he shouted after her.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Zinara, uh... I wish I had something for you."  
  
"Really sir, there's no need--"  
  
"Name anything Zinara, and I will give you it."  
  
"Oh, Zim... I need nothing."  
  
"There must be something."  
  
"OK... I want you to give me your word that you will always be with me."  
  
Zim smiled, "Zinara, I love you. I will never leave you."  
  
  
The next day at skool, Zinara walked around, happily singing to herself in her native language; people looked at her as if she were insane. "Lemme guess... Zim?" Dib said during drama class.  
  
"Hee hee, yes."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see your relation growing, but I still do not understand why you like Zim." He said Zim's name as if it were a hideous creature. He paused, "Have you guys.. uh... *cough* you know..."  
  
Zinara playfully punched Dib's shoulder, "You're so immature!"  
  
"I am not!" he whined, "You're the one who loves a guy with green skin."  
  
"Dib, without my disguise I have green skin too."  
  
"Right, but he has green skin 24/7... that's just ugly."  
  
"Dib, to me and Zim peach skin is hideous," she smiled, "I swear, you humans are weird."  
  
"Weird?"  
  
"Yes, weird."  
  
"And how are us humans weird?"  
  
"I dunno, you just are!"  
  
"Does my race conquer a planet just to turn it into a parking lot?" he grinned.  
  
"Shut up and do your skool work," she laughed. 


	6. The Truth

Yes Sir  
  
Chapter 6  
The Truth  
  
  
Zinara, once again contacted the Tallest, "My Tallest, I fear I will soon tell Zim the truth."  
  
"Zinara, you cannot!" exclaimed Tallest Purple, "It will ruin everything!"  
  
"My Tallest, why must you keep this going? Just for fun?"  
  
"Yes fun. What, we can't have fun? Being the Almighty Tallest isn't as easy as you think," said Tallest Red.  
  
"But my Tallest, I... if something between me and Zim were to happen, would you want to know?"  
  
The Tallest exchanged glances, "What?" asked Purple.  
  
"Sirs... me and Zim are in love."  
  
Red and Purple broke out in laughter, thinking she was only kidding, "Oh that's rich!"  
  
"My Tallest, it's true. We're in love."  
  
"... Wow. OK, that was unexpected," Red whispered into Purple's ear, "What do we do?"  
  
"Nothing... yet," replied Purple. He turned to Zinara, "Very well, you may tell Zim the truth of his mission."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes... go ahead," Red said going along with Purple.  
  
"Thank you sirs! I must go now, bye!"  
  
  
"Uh, sir?" Zinara said walking up to Zim who was at his computer.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um... I... I have to tell you the truth about--"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The truth about--"  
  
"About what?!"  
  
"About--"  
  
"About--"  
  
"Zim! Ugh, this is very serious."  
  
"OK, I'm listening. What is it?"  
  
"It's about your mission..."  
  
"What? You can't be my aid anymore?"  
  
"Well... not exactly. Zim... there-- Uh, you see-- Your mission... it... it never existed."  
  
"... what?"  
  
"It was all a lie. The Tallest didn't even know Earth existed, they thought they had sent you on a wild goose chase... they don't consider Earth valuable at all."  
  
"But-- Wait, you're saying that I've been on Earth, wasting my life for four years? That I've been working my tail off for no damn reason?"  
  
"That's basically it, sir."  
  
"And you... why did you come?"  
  
"I was sent to keep you from knowing the truth."  
  
"So, you were apart of this, too?" Zinara nodded. "How could you trick me like that?!"  
  
"Sir, I did not choose to--"  
  
"Four years of my fucked up life was a lie!"  
  
"Zim, I'm so sorry, I'm really very sorry."  
  
"I know, I know... it's not your fault... It's just.... damn, I can't believe it!"  
  
"Sir, I'm sure everything will work out..."  
  
"Zinara? Can you just leave for now? I need some time alone."  
  
"Yes sir." 


	7. Tallest Trouble

Yes Sir  
  
Chapter 7  
Tallest Trouble  
  
  
Zinara did not talk to Zim the rest of the night. She thought it'd be best if she left him alone to calm down. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but couldn't. She then got out of bed, and went to an underground lab, where she normally would find him.  
  
She walked in to see her beloved Zim lying on the floor, still alive, but barely. "Zim!" she exclaimed rushing to him. She saw that his utility pack was missing, "Zim, where's your utility!?" she screamed. She knew that an Irken could not survive without it.  
  
"They took it," he weakly replied.  
  
The first image that entered Zinara's mind was the Tallest. It was them. If the Irkens found out that the Tallest have failed to keep the fake-Zim-mission-joke going, they would be a joke. So, the Tallest decided to rid themselves of Zim. "No!" Zinara screamed. She quickly disconnected her utility pack, and slapped it on Zim's back.  
  
"No, Zinara..." Zim said, still a bit weak. He forced himself to sit up, and Zinara collapsed in his arms, "No Zinara!" he said slightly stronger. He reached for the utility pack, but with her last strength, Zinara grabbed his hand, "No sir."  
  
The End 


End file.
